


Under A Blue Moon

by Bakingblues



Series: Witch verse [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dele is still a cat sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakingblues/pseuds/Bakingblues
Summary: “I wasthinking,” Dele said, wetting his toothbrush and reaching for the toothpaste, “that I could turn into a cat for Halloween. You know, for the trick or treaters.”“Del, no.” Eric said, putting his toothbrush away and reaching for a flannel. “That’s not what Halloween is for.”
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Series: Witch verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Under A Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to my best coven <3

“I have something to show you,” Dele said and promptly turned into a black cat. Eric blinked down at Dele Cat sitting at his feet surrounded by a pile of clothes human Dele had just been wearing, and closed the front door behind him.

“Huh,” he said. Dele popped back into human form, except now he was naked. “For God’s sake Del,” Eric said and magicked his clothes back on him, making his way down the hallway into the front room. 

“Pretty cool huh!” Dele said following him. “Also, where’s my kiss.”

“You turned into a cat before I could give you one,” Eric said as he flopped on the settee. Dele pouted until Eric leaned up to press his mouth against Dele’s. Satisfied Dele sat down on his knees next to Eric. 

“You’ve not been cursed again have you?” Eric asked. 

“Nah!” Dele said. “I’ve been practising! Well not practising. I did it first time I tried innit.” 

Eric smiled and reached out to tug at Dele’s top. He folded into his lap easily, his head pressed against Eric’s thighs. “You’ve been thinking about turning into a cat again?” 

“Kinda. I mean, after the curse it’s always been there. This feeling, of what it was like. Or like, what happened when I changed. I dunno. And I just wanted to _see_.” 

“And you can just do it at will? Because- - ” Eric asked intrigued but before he could finish his thought his lap was full of discarded clothes and Dele Cat blinking up at him. 

“-- because animal transformation is like fucking rare and -- .” Dele Cat preened and popped back to human form. Suddenly Eric had a lap full of naked human Dele and he decided to finish his thought later. 

~

Dele was wrapped up in a grey blanket perched on a stool at the kitchen counter as Eric poked at a saucepan of pasta. Dusk was falling outside and Dele waved his palm to close the blinds on the window and backdoor. Eric smiled. Dele performing magic with such ease filled him with a warmth he felt hard to articulate. 

“So, you were saying it’s rare for witches to turn into cats,” Dele said, taking a sip of his sparkling water. Eric smiled again; Dele referring to himself as a witch was something new he’d noticed Dele try. The first time he’d watched Eric closely for a reaction, as if he was trying on a piece of clothing that didn’t belong to him. Eric had kissed him softly and said nothing. 

“It’s rare for witches to transform into any animal,” Eric explained, frowning at the pasta. “When we were kids Francesca wanted to be a bird. I can’t remember what bird, it was an egret I think, or maybe a heron.”

Dele huffed in irritation. “Not really the point of the story Diet,” he said. Eric rolled his eyes. 

“Well, the _point_ is I remember my Nanna telling her she couldn’t. That in the history of witchery there were very few cases of human to animal transformation at will. Obviously there were curses and bad spells --”

Here Dele smirked. Eric rolled his eyes again and then swore as the pasta boiled over, he waved his palm at the stove to turn the heat down. 

“But it wasn’t possible to learn to transform into an animal. Very few witches were born with the magic to do that at will. You should’ve seen the explosion of magic and energy when Francesca was told this. She couldn’t control her magic then, it was fucking carnage. Poor mum, poor _dad_. Dunno what they ended up telling the neighbours.” 

Eric chattered away, reminiscing about his childhood as he drained the pasta and stirred in a sauce. He knew Dele liked listening to him talk about his family, and he knew Dele liked listening to him talk about magic. And he knew Dele liked it when he served his dinner with a kiss to his temple. 

~

“So I was thinking,” Dele said later that evening as they jostled for space over the sink. Eric spat out his toothpaste and turned on the tap to rinse it away. 

“Uh oh,” he grinned at Dele’s reflection in the mirror. Dele pouted. 

“I was _thinking_ ,” Dele said, wetting his toothbrush and reaching for the toothpaste, “that I could turn into a cat for Halloween. You know, for the trick or treaters.”

“Del, no.” Eric said, putting his toothbrush away and reaching for a flannel. “That’s not what Hallween is for.”

Dele stared at him incredulously, his toothbrush sticking out his mouth.

“And anyway!” Eric laughed at Dele’s expression, “we never get trick or treaters innit. The gates are locked and alarmed.”

“God!” Dele said, rinsing out his mouth. “Diet! Boo! Most boring witch! Boo!” 

“Fuck off,” Eric laughed, shoving Dele and leaving the bathroom making his way back into the bedroom. Dele followed, wrapping his arms around Eric’s neck laughing. 

“Boo…so fucking boring.”

“I’ll show you boring,” Eric said, flipping Dele onto the bed. Dele, laughing into Eric’s neck, squirmed under him. 

“Actually, I really will show you boring. We have a game tomorrow, we gotta sleep,” Eric nipped at Dele’s earlobe and slid off him.

“Boo! Boring Witch of the Year award!” Dele laughed, curling into Eric’s side and Eric fell asleep smiling. 

~

In the end, Dele got his wish.

“I’ve offered to babysit Noah and May,” Eric told Dele the Thursday morning before Halloween. He was watching Dele unsuccessfully magic socks onto his bare feet. 

“What?” Dele huffed distracted. He waved his hands forcefully to the dresser on the far side of the bedroom. 

“On Saturday, Steffi and Alec have a work do. I dunno. But I said we’d take them after we all visit Nan.”

“Sure, whatever,” Dele said, and then, “why won’t this work? I have loads of magic in me.” 

“Really?” Eric asked, and then taking pity on Dele released the counter spell he was performing. Dele, taken aback by the shift in magic suddenly had 3 pairs of socks and a broken biro fly towards him and smack him in the face. Eric sniggered. 

“You’re such a twat,” Dele scowled, picking up one of the pairs of socks and throwing them at Eric. “And why is there a broken pen in your sock drawer.”

“Our sock drawer,” Eric corrected quietly. “Anyway, so you’re cool about that?”

“About what?”

“Babysitting Noah and May. This Saturday. It won’t be late, Steffi knows we have training on Sunday.”

Dele looked up, looking at Eric, his feet finally socked. 

“Wait, what?” Dele asked, finally catching up with what Eric was saying.

“It’ll be fine, they’re five years old. They’ll be in bed at like seven. I guess.” Eric trailed off, shrugging. 

Dele pulled a face. “What do we do with them until they go to bed?”

“It’s Halloween. Maybe Dele Cat can make a visit.”

“It’s not _Dele Cat_ , it’s just me.” Dele said, but he sat up taller. “Yeah I guess it’s cool. Halloween innit. Kids love Halloween.”

He then frowned, as if something just occurred to him. “Wait, they’re witches too aren’t they?”

“Course,” Eric said, collecting both their training bags and an extra hoodie for Dele. “But they’re five, they don’t really understand yet.”

He chivvied Dele out the bedroom and down the stairs.

“They’ll love Dele Cat.” 

“It’s not Dele Cat.” 

Eric grinned at Dele, kissed him quickly and threw the car keys to him as he magicked on their trainers. “Your turn to drive.”

~

That night in bed, Eric told Dele about Halloween. 

“It’s like, not really about trick or treating. We never did that as kids,” Eric said, lying on his back facing the ceiling. “Nan always said it was a special day for us, you know, magic people. She doesn’t like saying witches.”

Dele hummed, tracing a finger up and down Eric’s chest. 

“But also it was always the one day where mum wouldn’t pretend anymore. Because like, it’s the day when our magic is most present. You just feel it. It’s everywhere, all day. Guess she couldn’t ignore it so had to embrace it.”

He turned to face Dele.

“You’ll see. This year, you’ll understand what I’m talking about.” He reached for Dele’s hands, lacing their fingers together. He could feel the magic humming through Dele who smiled at him, sleep-soft and drowsy. 

“So every Halloween we’d get bundled in the car to visit Nan. It was our tradition. Go see Nanna, have tea and a cake and charge our sigils for the year.”

Dele’s eyes widened. “Your _what?_ ”

Eric sighed. “It’s nonsense really, just old magic. Nanna is fond of tradition.”

“What the fuck is a sigil?” Dele asked. 

“It’s just a protection spell. It’s like a drawing and Nan would make us charge a fresh one each year. She said we should do them on Halloween as that’s when magic is strongest.”

“I want a sigil,” Dele said absently.

“You’ll get one,” Eric said, squeezing Dele’s hands, “this year you’ll make one.”

“I’m coming to visit your Nan on Halloween?” Dele asked.

“Course you are Del,” Eric said. 

“Good,” Dele said, “Evelyn loves me.” 

~

Eric woke before dawn on Halloween morning to a soft glow and a warm feeling. He shifted in bed and looked over at Dele who was sleeping softly next to him. Dele shimmered in the soft grey of the morning, magic pouring out of him like golden light. Eric felt his own magic thrum through his body, pushing against his skin, twisting in his chest. He reached out to touch Dele’s chest and sparks jumped from his fingers. Dele woke with a start.

“Sorry,” Eric said quietly, “go back to sleep.” 

But Dele sat up, holding his hand in front of his face and watching the golden light in awe. 

“Fuck,” he said inelegently. 

Eric chuckled, “It’ll stop soon. It’s just because you were asleep, you couldn’t contain it.”

Dele shrugged and looked over at Eric.

“Why aren’t you all shiny?”

“Practise I guess. Familiarity. But look --” and he held his fingers out to Dele’s. Sparks jumped between them.

Dele looked on, fascinated. 

“God, I feel so weird. Good weird. But I feel fucking incredible, like I could do anything. Win anything. Score the most beautiful goal you’ve ever seen. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.” He stopped and titled his head.

“I guess that’s why there are never any competitive sports on Halloween. Never thought about it before.”

“Huh,” Eric said. “Right.” 

Dele pressed his palm flush against Eric’s chest and Eric felt weightless. “Del,” he said. “Come ‘ere.” 

Dele leaned over pressing their warm mouths together, their magic flowing between them effortlessly, looking for and finding each other. 

~ 

They arrived at Eric’s Nanna’s flat just before noon, the drive down taking longer than expected as Dele needed to stop for a bathroom break every half hour. 

“It’s all this magic,” he’d said as Eric had pulled into a Burger King car park.

“That makes no sense. Go pee. Remember to wash your hands after.” 

Dele had grinned and leant across the console to kiss Eric on the forehead. Eric had felt warmth blossom and settle over his body. “Yes mum.” 

Eric’s Nanna ushered them into her flat, Steve made a beeline for Dele butting into his shins. 

“Alright mate,” Dele said leaning down and scritching his head. 

“Hi Nan,” Eric said, leaning in and pressing his cheek to Evelyn’s. 

“Hello love,” she said, taking Eric’s scarf and Dele’s jacket, magicking them away in the hallway closet. 

“And you,” she said leaning over so Dele could kiss her cheek. “Our newest member.” Dele flushed and grinned.

“Morning Evelyn. Happy Halloween, you’re looking lovely.”

Eric rolled his eyes and Eric’s Nanna laughed warmly. 

“Right well, everyone is here already, except Daisy of course, but she promised she’d charge her own sigil later. She’s a good girl.” 

Eric smiled in assent and followed his Nanna into the flat’s front room where Eric’s family had gathered. The flat, small and cosy, seemed to warp and shift itself to fit everyone so it didn’t feel overcrowded. Eric could feel the magic lapping up off the floor, surrounding them. He felt safe and cocooned, like he did as a boy. 

Eric saw Edward out on the balcony hunched over against the cold autumn air having a cigarette. Steffi’s husband Alec was talking to Patrick in the far corner about Alec’s recent visit to Halfords (Eric loved his brother in law but was pleased Patrick was taking this one for the team). His dad was idly leafing through a magazine on gardening, reclining on the yellow sofa pushed against the back wall and Noah and May sat at his feet playing with a potted plant that sat between them. The leaves of the plant would reach towards one of them, before switching directions as they shifted and pulled the magic that surrounded it. 

On the coffee table sat an oversized tray piled with the usual Cadbury mini rolls and a precarious tower of chipped china tea mugs. Eric’s mum came out of the small kitchen holding a large pot of tea and Steffi followed, levitating a jug of milk and pot of sugar. She deposited them on the coffee table making a beeline for Dele and Eric.

“Hi,” she said absently to Eric, and then, “I want to talk to you,” pushing a finger gently into Dele’s chest. Dele glanced at Eric but let himself be led away by Steffi, who magicked a couple of mini rolls into her hand on their way to the side cabinet where a radio was playing softly. 

Eric reached down to pet Steve who was yapping at his ankles, and nodded at Francesca who weaved her way across the room to him. Wearing all black, her wild blonde hair was tucked into a black hat.

“Alright,” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Dressed for the occasion I see.” 

Francesca’s lips quirked up, “Thought I’d make an effort. It makes Nan happy.” 

“Yeah, I s’pose.”

“Guess that’s why we still do this,” Francesca said, waving her hand towards the living room. “I mean, it’s not like we need the sigils anymore. A witch hasn’t been burned at the stake in what, three hundred years?” 

Eric laughed. “But it makes Nan happy.”

“It makes Nan happy,” Francesca echoed. “Your Del seems pretty happy too.” 

Eric looked over to where Steffi was talking to Dele, who was smiling. Steffi said something that made Dele preen and grin. He looked happy and proud.

“He does, doesn’t he,” Eric said suspiciously. Francesca swatted his arm, and turned to face the centre of the room as Eric’s Nanna cleared her throat.

“Everyone get your cup of tea, we may as well start.”

~

Evelyn handed out paper and gold ink pens, and a hush blanketed the room as everyone drank their tea and settled into themselves to draw their sigils. 

“Just take a deep breath, reach into yourself and draw your intention,” she’d explained to Dele softly, who’d nodded solemnly.

Eric looked over at him now, tapping the pen against his chin as he sat focused on his paper. He leant down and drew something. Eric tried to peer across to see but a tut from his Nanna opposite him stopped him.

He shrugged a sheepish apology at her glare, and then turned back to his own paper. He took a sip of tea, felt his Nanna’s magic in the brew settle in his bones. He took a deep breath, picked up his pen and drew his sigil. 

He looked at what he’d drawn. It wasn’t great. He had never been good at drawing, but his Nanna had always assured him that what mattered more was his intention behind it. He’d drawn a circle, although it was more of an egg shape, with three straight lines protruding from the centre. Like an off balanced clock. It was similar to what he drew most years, but when he looked closely he noticed he’s drawn another shape in the centre of the egg circle. It looked like a crescent moon. Eric shrugged and looked up. Francesca caught his eye and winked at him.

When everyone had finished drawing their sigils, Eric’s Nanna cleared a space in the middle of the coffee table and magicked a pewter bowl, which emitted small blue flames. Eric looked over at Dele, who looked back grinning. 

“Dele,” Evelyn said, “would you like to go first?” Dele nodded and stood up, clutching his sigil in his hand. 

“Just focus on the intention behind your sigil and drop it into the fire. I’ll also charge it with my own protection.” Evelyn explained. 

Dele nodded, seemingly unperturbed by how ridiculous it all sounded. Eric looked over at his dad, who seemed completely unconcerned and at Alec who was stopping May from feeding her sigil to Steve. He shook his head and looked back at Dele, who after two breaths dropped his sigil into the fire. It sparked briefly and then settled down. 

~

The next few hours passed amiably. Edward left for his afternoon shift after casting his sigil, and Patrick took Steve for a walk along the seafront. Francesca entertained Noah and May by making birds out of the smoke from extinguished candles, and Dele was roped into a conversation with Eric’s mum who was asking about his tattoos. 

“He fits in well,” Steffi said to Eric, filling up his empty tea cup with a swipe of her fingers. “He’s taken to magic so naturally.”

“I know,” Eric said, and thanked her for his tea.

“You know how amazing it is that he can transform into an animal at will. That’s rare, complicated stuff. I guess he’s carrying an echo of the magic in him after that curse. But to retain that, to still manipulate that. I’ve never heard of that before.”

“He’s special,” Eric said, looking at Dele with soft eyes. 

“He’s a good boy,” Eric’s Nanna said, appearing out of nowhere behind them. Steffi looked around at Evelyn, and then to Eric. 

“He is. I’m glad he’s here.” Steffi said. 

Eric’s chest felt warm and full, like it was fit to burst. He didn’t know if it was magic or love. Maybe both.

“It’s both,” Evelyn said quietly, “and the same.” 

~

They arrived back at Eric’s house late afternoon, just as dusk was beginning to settle. Steffi and Alec, who’d trailed Dele and Eric back up the M3, ushered May and Noah into Eric’s front room, handing Dele their overnight bag. 

“Thanks for this,” Steffi said, leaning down to kiss her children goodnight. Looking at May and Noah she rubbed their cheeks. “Be good for Uncle Eric and Dele now, won’t you?”

May screwed up her nose as Noah said “Delly bean.” Steffi laughed. She looked up at Eric and Dele, who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Bed by seven please, and not too many sweets.” 

At this Eric grimaced at his niece and nephew and Dele smacked his forehead comically. “What will we do with all the Halloween chocolate we bought now?” 

Noah’s eyes widened and he looked at his mum. Steffi rolled her eyes as she stood up. 

“And what’s for dinner?” she asked Eric, and Dele straightened up and said with pride, “Beans on toast.” 

~

Along with the beans and Halloween chocolate, Dele and Eric had also purchased a carving pumpkin, which Eric magicked out the cupboard after a moderately successful dinner (Dele had burnt the toast and Noah had cried because one of his beans fell on the floor. Eric had appeased everyone by opening a giant bag of Maltesers). 

“But first!” Eric said, as the pumpkin landed on table much to the wide eyed glee of his niece and nephew, “costumes!”

Noah and May squealed in delight and Eric magicked white sheets over them, with holes cut out for eyes. They looked very cute.

“You look very cute,” he told them and Dele looked at him in mock outrage.

“Cute! They do not look cute! They are terrifying ghosts innit!” And pretended to hide behind Eric’s back in fear. 

Noah’s attempt at a boo was somewhat ruined by his snotty laughter, and May jumped off her chair and ran roaring at Dele, crashing into his shins. 

“Shit,” Dele said quietly in Eric’s ear, “that really was terrifying.” 

“Your turn!” May said, climbing back into her seat and Eric, with a small bow, magicked himself a black witch’s hat. 

May collapsed onto the table in laughter. “You look like aunty Fran,” she said and Noah giggled next to her. Eric frowned. 

“You! You!” May said, pointing to Dele. Dele looked at Eric, a sly grin on his face and turned to face the children. With a wink the air popped and Dele disappeared, Dele Cat appearing at the foot of the table. Eric magicked some smoke for special effect.

Noah and May’s eyes widened behind their ghost costumes and they stared at Dele Cat, who blinked up at them and jumped up onto the table. 

They looked up at Eric in confusion. 

“This is Dele Cat,” Eric said, placing his palm on Dele Cat’s head. Dele Cat scowled and nipped at his fingers. “But you can just call him Dele.”

“Delly bean,” Noah said, reaching out an arm. Dele Cat bumped his nose against Noah’s hand and mewed softly.

“Me! Me!” May said, reaching across the table and hitting Dele Cat on the leg.

“Hey! Careful now,” Eric said, as Dele Cat howled in mock pain. May’s eyes widened again.

“Sorry, sorry!” May cried and Dele Cat stopped howling and jumped across the table to her. 

“Right, so shall we carve the pumpkin now?” Eric asked. 

~

The pumpkin carving turned out to be even less successful than dinner, with May having a tantrum as Eric said he couldn’t carve a design incorporating the whole cast of Peppa Pig and Noah not wanting to share the pumpkin. When Eric eventually hollowed out the pumpkin Dele Cat trod in the pile of insides, skidded across the table and fell on the floor. Whilst this did do enough to distract May and Noah from their moods, it meant Dele Cat spent the next half hour howling in pain. 

“Oh my god, be quiet and help me with this,” Eric said, trying to dislodge the knife from the front of the pumpkin. Dele Cat sniffed and jumped on May’s head, who laughed in delight.

Eventually Eric gave up using a knife and instead magicked a subpar Jack Skellington onto the pumpkin. By this time Noah and May had lost interest completely and had taken to chasing Dele Cat around the kitchen. Eric glanced at the clock and was glad to see it was nearly seven.

~

“Oh my god, I’m fucking exhausted,” Dele said as he wandered into the front room where Eric was sprawled on the sofa. He’d changed back into human form and was wearing a pair of soft grey sweatpants and an oversized black hoodie.

“You look cosy,” Eric said. “Come ‘ere.” He gestured towards his lap, and Dele flopped down into it, stretching out and wrapping his arms around Eric’s waist.

“Your family are great yeah, but I’m so tired.” Dele yawned, pressing his face into Eric’s chest.

“Me too,” Eric said, running his hand up Dele’s back. “I promise not every Halloween will be this mad.”

“I don’t mind,” Dele hummed. “I like your family. Steffi thinks I’m a _man of remarkable talent_.” 

“What did you think of, when you drew your sigil?” Eric asked.

Dele huffed against his chest. “Not telling.” 

Eric sighed, and pressed a kiss to Dele’s temple. 

“Why what did you ask for?” 

Eric didn’t answer, but thought _this, this, this._

“Look,” he said, pointing out the window, where a large orange moon hung in the sky. 

Dele turned in his arms to face the window. 

“It’s a blue moon,” he told Eric, “Danny was telling me about it.” 

“Why is it orange then?” Eric asked.

“I don’t fucking know.” Dele said, shifting back to rest his head on Eric’s chest. “But they’re rare on Halloween. Extra spooky. Extra magical.”

 _God_ , Eric thought, smiling as Dele prattled on about the magical qualities of the moon. _This is so nice. Everything is so nice._

“I love you,” he said to Dele. 

Dele wrinkled his nose. “Gross,” he replied. But leaned up to press his mouth to Eric’s anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Killing Moon by Echo & the Bunnymen
> 
> This Halloween there actually is a [blue moon!](https://www.rmg.co.uk/discover/explore/what-blue-moon-and-how-often-does-it-occur)
> 
> Thank you to heartequals (savvygambols) for being my beta, for cheerleading my Eric Dier is a witch agenda and for never laughing at how I _still_ don't understand how commas work.


End file.
